Lo más difícil
by Hitzuji
Summary: Contrario a lo que ambas creyeron en un principio, lo más difícil no fue acostumbrarse a su nueva condición de mujer lobo. A su apetito por carne casi cruda, ni a las transformaciones una vez al mes. Lo difícil fue que el ataque Greyback dejó más secuelas que la licantropía. Este fic participa en el Reto #37: "Capacidades Diferentes", del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


_**Este fic participa en el Reto #37: "Capacidades Diferentes", del foro **_**Hogwarts a través de los años.**

* * *

**Lo más difícil**

El reloj mágico enfrente de ella indica que ya comienza a salir el sol. Se levanta de su silla y estira los brazos hacia arriba tratando de espabilarse y desentumirse un poco. No ha dormido casi, y párpados le escocen como si tuviera piedritas en ellos, pero ignora esa sensación, así como la de sus músculos engarrotados de haber pasado la noche en una silla dura de madera, tensándose cada vez que escuchaba un ruido brusco al otro lado de la puerta de metal.

Toma la cobija con la que estaba tapándose y con su varita abre los cuatro cerrojos y empuja la puerta, que rechina al abrirse. Su corazón se comprime en un doloroso nudo al entrar. Es una habitación vacía, con paredes de piedra, con marcas de líneas, de garras de un animal muy grande, o muy fuerte. Aprieta los labios al notar algunas marcas de sangre en el piso. No cree que pueda acostumbrarse algún día. Pasa rápido, caminando con prisa hacia el bulto que la espera al fondo del cuarto, justo debajo de la única ventana ―con barrotes, por supuesto―.

Encogida en si misma, abrazándose para darse calor, su cabello enredado y con mechones pegados a su cuerpo por la sangre y el sudor. Primero se asegura de que esté respirando y ella misma suelta el aire que contenía, aliviada. Con cuidado revisa que ninguna de sus heridas sea grave. Nota nuevos cortes, en sus brazos y en el pecho, pero ninguno lo suficientemente profundo como para representar un peligro. La escucha quejarse en sueños, demasiado débil para despertar por completo.

―Tranquila, soy yo ―le dice suavemente, mientras la cubre con la cobija. Conjura una camilla, para transportarla arriba, a su habitación.

Mientras ella duerme, cura sus heridas. Es un ritual que mes con mes realiza, ya sabe cómo hacerlo, podría decirse que incluso se ha acostumbrado. Pero no deja de dolerle en el alma y no pasa un solo día que no piense en cómo serían las cosas si no hubiera sido atacada por Greyback aquella noche.

La hallaron entre los escombros del castillo. La vio primero su hermana y dio la alarma. Mientras se acercaba cojeando ―una de las piedras del muro que había volado en pedazos le había golpeado― creyó que estaba muerta: completamente cubierta de arañazos y sangre y el cuello destrozado por los dientes de la bestia. Pensó que la había perdido y se recriminó por nunca haberle dicho cómo se sentía, por no haberle dicho nunca que la amaba.

Esperó los tres días que estuvo en cuidado intensivo en San Mungo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que saliera de eso, que sobreviviera. Y sobrevivió. Pero el ataque del hombre lobo dejó más secuelas que la licantropía.

―¿Padma? ―Lavander pregunta con voz rasposa mientras gira la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados. Está desorientada, Padma lo sabe.

―Aquí estoy ―le dice, toma su mano y la ayuda a sentarse en la cama, con cuidado para no lastimarla más y le pasa un vaso con agua. Mira su rostro, que ella sigue viendo hermoso pese a las cicatrices que lo cubren y lo deforman, la más profunda de ellas fue la que cortó sus ojos dejándola ciega.

La primera vez que la dejaron entrar a verla seguía inconsciente. Padma estudió la nueva configuración de su rostro y se tragó las lágrimas. Estaba viva, eso era lo importante. Era mujer lobo y además no podría ver nunca más, pero seguía siendo su Lavander.

La segunda vez que entró ya estaba despierta. Apenas entró Lavander giró la cabeza hacia ella. Supo quién era, por su olor. La licantropía agudizó sus sentidos, y quizás uno hubiera pensado que eso hacía más fácil el haber perdido la vista. Pero no, sólo la desorientaba más, pues no estaba acostumbrada al flujo de olores y sonidos, y se sentía aturdida y desesperada por no poder ver. Provocaba que se sintiera amenazada todo el tiempo.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―le preguntó Padma, arrepintiéndose por lo tonta de su pregunta.

―Como si me hubiera muerto ―fue la respuesta seca de Lavander.

Le confesó sus sentimientos entonces, y al principio Lavander únicamente se negó.

―No puedo aceptarlo, Padma, yo también te amo, pero sólo seré una carga para ti.

Pero Padma insistió y al final accedió irse a vivir con ella.

Contrario a lo que ambas creyeron en un principio, lo más difícil no fue acostumbrarse a su nueva condición de mujer lobo. A su apetito por carne casi cruda, ni a las transformaciones una vez al mes. Lo difícil fue la frustración que Lavander sentía por no poder ver, el tener que aprender a hacer todo de nuevo, a chocar con todo, a no poder hacer las cosas más cotidianas: vestirse sola, bañarse, cocinar, leer un libro, incluso hacer hechizos, pues no sabía hacia dónde dirigirlos…

Padma también fue aprendiendo a ser más paciente, a no desesperarse cuando las cosas salían mal. A empatizar más cómo Lavander se sentía. Otra cosa que le costó un poco entender fue que, pese a la falta de visión de su novia, no era alguien que necesitara su ayuda todo el tiempo. Aprendió que, si todo el tiempo estaba queriendo hacer las cosas por ella, se frustraban más ambas.

Había días en las que había enojo, enojo contra el mundo, contra Fenrir Greyback, contra Voldemort, incluso contra sus amigos. Enojo por las circunstancias que las habían llevado a estar en esa situación. Otros días en los que Lavander sentía que no valía la pena seguir esforzándose y esos días eran los que más sufría Padma, pues temía que se diera por vencida y que cometiera una locura.

Pero se fueron ajustando, poco a poco fueron aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo. Lavander había perdido la vista, pero no había dejado de ser una persona completamente capaz de hacer ―casi― todo. Cuando ambas lo habían entendido, fue cuando todo mejoro. Aunque aún haya días difíciles, días en los que alguna de las dos ―o ambas― se desespera y quiere mandar todo al garete, lo han enfrentado juntas. Y cada vez con mayor frecuencia esos días iban haciéndose más escasos ―aunque no desaparecido por completo― y siendo reemplazados por días de mucha felicidad y de agradecimiento por lo que tenían.

―¿En qué piensas? ―pregunta Lavander una vez que termina de beber el agua, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Padma. Aunque no puede verla, sabe interpretar sus silencios.

―En que me alegra que al final aceptaras estar conmigo ―le dice y se acerca para besarla con mucho cuidado, apenas un roce de labios.

Lavander sonríe y Padma siente su corazón henchirse de amor por ella.

―Yo también me alegro.


End file.
